What Would Happen If?
by Lunan95
Summary: What would happen if Finn made it to the oil platform on time to save Leland? What if Lightning never got lost on the Interstate? What if Mater was never mistaken as a spy? What if Doc Hudson never crashed in '54? And many more...Contains a few OCs, rated T for safety! Pre-movie, first and second movie! Currently taken over by me! Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Would Happen if Finn Got to the Oil Rig in Time to Save Leland?**

* * *

In the middle of Pacific Ocean, a crab boat, Crabby were sailing with an passenger with the cordinates, which led to the middle of the sea at night.

"Here we are, buddy! Right where you paid me to bring you…The question is why?"

A silvery blue Aston Martin drove from the crab cages, with a serious look. His name was Finn McMissile.

"I'm looking, for a car…"he answered.

"A car? Ha! You can't get any further away from land than out here!" Crabby laughed sarcastically

"Exactly where I want to be." replied Finn calmly.

"Well, I got news for you buddy! There's nobody out here but us..." Crabby tried to reason with Finn, but soon he was suddenly interrupted by a loud ship horn. Finn hid quickly behind the crab cages.

"What are you doing out here?" an angry voice said, it was a large gray ship with an ugly and sullen expression.

"What does it look like, genius? I'm crabbin'!" answered Crabby irritated.

Finn had stopped listening to the conversation which were turning out more like an argument between the two boats, and secretly switched boats. When the ship was close enough, he used his grappling hooks to move to the nearest platform…

Suddenly Finn noticed that he were at an oil rig, not only one. There were thousands of them! The one he was on his way to lit up and the others lit also up in the distance.

_"Leland, what had you gone into now?" _thought Finn worried while his used one of his grappling hook get away from the giant ship. Then he used a special gadget for his tyres.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Zündapp was painfully interrogating Agent Leland Turbo. Leland has sent a flash-transmission distress call to his friend Agent McMissile before getting captured. Hopefully Finn would be here soon…

"I am going to ask you one more time…" Professor Z began, but was soon interrupted by Leland.

"Is it the same old or could it be a different question, Mad Professor?" Leland asked in a smart-alecky way. He smiled teasing, while hanging from a giant magnet.

"Ich habe genug von dieser verdammten britischen Spion hatte! Tötet ihn! Ihn erwürgen! Ihn zu foltern! FÜHREN SIE EINEN, DEINE VERDAMMTEN SCHROTTPLÄTZEN!" Zündapp yelled in fluent dutch, his face was almost red by anger.

Suddenly Leland fell hard on his tyres with an "OOF!" and felt they were stuck. He saw fearfully around him, it was an machine with four metal walls around him and one above him. He realized the horrific truth, they were going to crush him into a cube.

If Leland haven't been in a dangerous situation, he would laughed at this. But there were no times for jokes now.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a shattering window. Professor Z reversed and turned around. "Deer Hölle! What in the…"

"Finn! I'm here!" Leland called out.

Suddenly grappling hooks came out of nowhere and wrapped around Leland, then pulled him out the window. It was really his old friend, Finn McMissile. Leland have never felt so happy and grateful to see him, however Finn seems not being pleased with the situation and glared while they were running for their lives when a bunch of lemons chased them.

"Leland, are you totally out of your mind?!" Finn hissed furiously, while running around the oil rig.

"Mission, remember? Pay with my life for information, that's the life."

"I know, now then. We're going to be surrended by the enemies soon and then we'll split up. You'll find something to escape with and I'll distract them, understand?"

"Crystal clear, Finn!" said Leland and he started to speed up, he drove past Finn. They were running towards a spiral bridge, that leading to the highest tower of the oil rig.

When Leland was long ahead of Finn, he saw a oppornity and shot towards a bunch gasoline barrels, so they were falling down though the bridge. Finn shot one of his mini bombs on the first barrel and speed faster to caught on Leland.

BOOOOM!

Suddenly all the barrels exploded, all the way upwards. Finn sped faster, he had caught on with Leland and they both were on a helicopter area. They were suddenly surrended by a large group of lemons. Some of them were equipped with flamethrowers to kill the British spies.

"On my count to three." whispered Finn and Leland gave him a glance that told him he understood. Finn slammed his front brakes on, while back tyres were speeding.

One...

Finn glared at the lemons whose came closer and switched on their flamethrowers.

Two...

Leland started to move away from Finn, slowly. His bright blue eyes searched for a direction to escape. If he could just...maybe if he done something risky, but effective, he could drive down at the oil rig and find a way down to the water.

THREE!

Finn was speeding backwards and jumped into the water and then Leland made his move. He drove on his highest speed to the gap between the oil rigs' helipad and the other side and jumped.

The lemon cars were looking down and saw Finn coming up from the water, he had converted into his hydrofoil mode.

"PACERS AND HUGOS, TO THE BOATS! GREMLINS AND TRUNKOVS, CATCH THE OTHER!"

Leland, feeling slight of a fear being caught again, used his back light's gadget to leak oil like a trap to the Trunkovs and Gremlins, whose chased him. Then he used one of his own grappling hooks to avoid falling into the water.

Meanwhile, the Pacers and the Hugos were chasing Finn with their boats. Finn was speeding farther from the oil rig, tricking the lemons to think he was going to escape.

He avoided the missiles and the gunshots, while thinking of how he'll turn around back to the oil rig and save Leland unnoticed. Then he thought of a perfect plan.

Leland, the other hand, had successfully shaken of the Trunkovs and the Gremlins whose chased him. Leland sneaked around in the shadows, trying to find a way to escape from there.

He quickly hid behind a large crate when he heard someone coming, he saw Professor Z passing through, talking to another lemons he didn't recognize. He was unnoticed, they were driving upwards to the highest platform.

BOOM!

He heard an explosion, fearing the worst that could happen to Finn. He check if the coast was clear and headed to the edge of the lowest platform, saw in far distance that the water had caught some fire.

Leland braced himself and jumped into the water, still unnoticed at the platform since every lemon car were heading back.

* * *

Once in the water, Leland turned on his submarine mode and put his oxygen on, swimming around the water, searching.

He was token by surprised when his bumper were touched of something hard, Leland turned around and saw to his big relief that it was...

Finn!

Finn was also in his submarine mode, as Leland suspected. He had faked his own death, this could only confirm when Leland shot a glance to the surface, seeing four tires were floating.

The two British spies were swimming back to land, they were going to a party in Tokyo, Japan under their agency's orders. Their orders were to meet an another agent, who was stationed in Tokyo. This agent had a message from London...

* * *

**Author's notes: ****Well, that was good with a bit suspense, right?**

**This story was from the beginning MonkeyLover's, but since she got empty in ideas and didn't want to continue this, I got the chance to re-write it and I got plenty of ideas!**

**I got to warn you, this could contain some OCs and some what if's from the first movie! **

**So, keep calm and don't be angry at me, because of the OCs!**

**Okay, I used Google Translate to write Zündapp's dutch meaning, so if I offended someone or wrote it wrong, I'm sorry and I had to warn you, there's no fine words he's saying.**

**Okay, here's the translation!**

**Zündapp: (I've had enough of that fucking British spy! Kill him! Strangle him! Torturing him! DO SOMETHING, YOUR DAMN SCRAP HEAPS!)**

**Zündapp: (Hell!")**

**Lunan95 is off! Keep calm and KA-CHOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What Would Happen if Mater was Never Mistaken as Spy?**

* * *

"Change of plan. You're meeting the American."

Those were the words that changed Holley Shiftwell's career.

"What? Me?"

Finn explained the reason why, but soon enough panic began to take over her mind. Well, Holley tried to reason with him.

"No no, I'm technical, you see. I'm in diagnostics, I-I'm not a field agent…"

He smiled to the purple Jaguar. For some reason, Finn's smile calmed Holley slightly for a moment or two…until...

"You are now."

* * *

Holley Shiftwell now followed the tracking device the American had activated, until she realized that she was outside...

...the men's bathroom...

"Oh, you've got to be joking…"

"What's the problem, Shiftwell?" Finn's voice over the communicator was heard.

"He's in the loo!"

"So, go in!" was the Aston Martin's response, she didn't want to belive that kind of answer.

Holley felt as she would froze to ice, she couldn't just go into the men's loo! She didn't even had a disguise or anything.

"I can't just go into the men's loo!"

"Time is of the essence, Shiftwell."

"Oh, alright…" Holley sighed and braced herself, she had to think of some clever excuse for a lady going into the men's loo.

* * *

She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, knocked on the door with her tire. "Maintenance!" she called, took another deep breath, and drove in. Inside, there was a Gremlin and a Pacer that seemed to be fighting a dark-blue muscle car. That car had the type of gun of CIA provides. He quickly put it away, hoping Holley didn't see it. She drove over to the storage closet.

Now, it was time for her act...

"Oh, dear, I forgot my key…" She started to turn to leave, when she stopped, and pretended to notice the blue muscle car for the first time.

"Oh my…are you quite alright, dear?"

Wanting to get away from the two cars fighting him, the blue car nodded his head, glanced at the Gremlin and the Pacer and looked back at Holley.

* * *

"Come with me, dear." Holley said, driving out of the bathroom. Once they were safely away from the bathroom and those two cars, Holley turned to the other car.

"A Volkswagen Karman Ghia has no radiator." she said and waited hopefully for the right answer.

The blue car seemed surprised for a second, but shook it off.

"That's because it's air-cooled…wasn't I supposed to meet with Agent McMissile?"

"He's here, but he sent me to receive the photo because he noticed cars from the oil rig he was on the other night. He said the mission would be compromised…"

"Alright, then. Here you go, Miss…"

"Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell." she answered, all nervousness and panic was gone.

"Rod Redline, Miss Shiftwell."said the blue car and nodded. Holley couldn't help looking at the American's body building, it's looked like Redline has trained hard for years.

While a device was handed to her, she shook of her deep thought and looked back at Redline, who smirked mischievously. Holley felt her hood growing hot took the device, and drove back to Finn.

* * *

Finn was still up at the second floor and waited patiently at his new partner. He smiled delighted when she returned with the rechieved device with information.

"Good work, Miss Shiftwell."

"Thank you, sir..." said Holley and smiled too, she thought this being her first field mission. This wasn't so bad, but still. She really had to work on getting some disguises to avoid being discovered.

* * *

**Author's notes: ****Well, that went good?**

**I had very hard to write this chapter. You know, trying to make it better and sometimes I forgot to save and Google Chrome crashed several times ...T_T**

**In case you forgot, this fanfic contains both Cars and Cars 2!**

**So, keep calm and listen at the Cars Soundtracks!**

**Lunan95 is off! **

**KA-CHOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Would Happen if Doc never died during Cars 2?**

**~Part 1~**

* * *

**Doc's P.O.V.**

Finally we were back home in Radiator Springs, I almost thought this season was never going to end. After everyone greeted Lightning, we heard a very loud voice shout his name. I sighed and shook my hood. That could only belong one car in the world. Well, in this case, a certain tow truck.

"MCQUEEN!"

Mater was yelling Lightning's name while driving at his top speed. I felt sorry for poor Otis, who was still on Mater's tow cable. That couldn't be healthy at all, I had to check up on him later.

"Mater!" Lightning was calling back to Mater. He only made it worse, just encouraging Mater to try speed faster.

"MCQUEEN!"

"Mater!"

Mater stopped before Lightning. Amazing that they were always like this every time Lightning came home. Otis drove backwards towards Ramone's, who was waiting on him. Ramone had taken a part-time job as second doctor, since I feared my time could end anytime.

I drove away as they were doing their greeting. After the racing season, I was tired. I was getting too old for this. But still, inside, I couldn't be any prouder than ever since Lightning won his fourth Piston Cup. I always knew he had a special gift for racing, but I never could imagine he could beat my record. For me, it felt as it was just yesterday he broke into the down and destroyed the road...well, I shouldn't get too emotional. It's very un-characteristic of me.

But something tells me that he still don't want to beat my time record...

"Hey-a, Doc!"

I turned. "Yeah?" I said to Luigi.

"We are all-a going-a up-a to the Wheel Well-a later this-a evening! Will you-a come-a with?"

"Sure thing, Luigi."

"Stupendo! See-a you-a later!"

Luigi drove away. I stayed a while in my office, checking on some paper work, that has to be done. Now, since Lightning has settle down in the town in four years, nothing exciting had happened. Radiator Springs was nice, but I couldn't help this feeling that something big was going to happen very soon...

* * *

Later that night, I went up with the rest of Lightning's pit crew up to Wheel Well. Lightning was there too, with Sally. I smirked and glanced at them, having their little date.

That was about time! They had been together in almost four, almost five years and yet, I haven't seen them doing anything far than having dinner or just holding tires. I thought I was gonna tell them off and that they shouldn't wait forever if they don't want to turn into me several years after and regret it...

Guido poured our drinks.

"Thanks, man." Said Fillmore.

Suddenly Mater drove up with a bow-license plate, and a tray with a cloth napkin on it. Was he sneaking on Sally and Rookie's dinner or what?

"Quick! What's McQueen's usual?" He hastily asked Guido.

"Come dovrei saperlo?" Guido answered confused. Of course, he didn't knew...

"Great, gimme two of 'em!" I shook my hood.

"Quiet! My show is on!" Sarge irritably said as the Mel Dorado show played on the overhead TV. They were interviewing that Italian racecar…what was his name? Francis Boolie?

"This is a competitor in the World Grand Prix, Francesco Bernoulli." The TV said.

"It is-a an honor, Signore Dorado; for you-a." He said.

I rolled my eyes. That Italian formula 1 obviously thought he was better than everyone else.

Then he started to insult Kid once Mel Dorado mentioned him, I felt anger towards that arrogant Formula 1. If he said insults about my rookie one more time and I'll report him, sue him until he's bankrupt and throw him in jail until he's roots. Well, Mater took note of what he was saying about Lightning, and called the broadcast.

"…can't talk that way about Lightnin' McQueen…" Was all I heard before I drove out. This was going to end badly… As I drove out, I saw Lightning and Sally drive in.

"Doc, what's going on in there?"

"You don't want to know…" I drove further away, until I heard Mater cry out. I reentered. Now Lightning was one the phone. Now he was arguing with Francesco. He must've made him really mad, because they muted him on TV, and he was now yelling angrily and jumping around, even making rude gestures…

My attention was brought back to Lightning when he told them he would race in the WGP.

_"WHAT THE HECK!? We just got back!"_

That's exactly what he was telling Sally. I sighed. Wait, he was bringing Mater along? I guess that's fine...as long Mater stays out of trouble...

The next day we took Lightning to get a new paint job. When finished, we boarded a plane, and headed to Tokyo.

Once there, we drove around, seeing the sites. We went to the Japanese Opera, Sumo Wrestling, and, why, Lightning? A Lightning McQueen toy store. I have my suspicions that he wanted to annoy me as usual. Well, I let the kid have his fun. When this was over, I'm gonna make him race 200 laps around Willy's Butte at home.

Finally, the night of the WGP competitors' party came along. Before entering, Lightning allowed the press to snap some pictures of him, and off we went. Luigi and Guido drove off to the Ferrari's and tires, while Mater went over to Francesco Bernoulli, and Lightning followed him. Sarge and Fillmore went over to the bar, and I stayed where I was. I needed to make sure Mater didn't cause any trouble. Of course he did…Now Lightning's irritated with Francesco, _and _Mater…

I drove over to Lightning. "Hey, Rookie. Everything okay?" I asked, but got some scowls from him like an answer.

"I know. Mater is…" I started, but soon enough Lightning interrupted me.

"I don't think he can do any worse…"

"But, he probably will…Oh, look. They're calling the racers up for interviews. You better get up there."

"Alright. See you later…and Doc?"

"Yeah, Rookie?"

"Try to keep Mater out of trouble…"

"That may be a problem…" I replied and gave a small smile.

Lightning sighed and drove away. I took a drive by myself and looked around, it wasn't everyday you could experience a party like this. This almost made me miss the old days I was in top, but maybe better how it turned out. I'm happy I never met someone like Bernoulli in my past days, but I had the bad luck to meet someone worse than Chick Hicks.

I was driving upwards when I was suddenly stopped of a bunch of black Hugo's. That was rude! All because of some pale yellow Hugo was passing through, they acted like they worshipped him. I was close to tell them off, since I have a hot temper, but then...

"Don't mind them, sir. They're just in bad moods." I almost jumped or would have, when a random car on my side was talking to me. I stared at him, he was a silver blue Aston Martin with blue-green eyes. I have seen him before somewhere, but the heck where?

He just gave me a smile while a group of japanese girl cars behind us was giggling and whispering. I rolled my eyes and drove away, ignoring that Aston Martin. I heard on his accent that he was probably British.

Dang these British cars...now, I lost Mater too...

* * *

Finally, Lightning was called up. Doc heard Sir Axlerod saying, "Your team brings excellence, and professionalism to…" Doc wasn't listening. He was watching Lightning. Lightning mouthed, "_You don't know where he is, do you…"_

Doc opened his mouth to mouth back, but Sir Axlerod, and everyone else for that matter, was interrupted by Mater driving as fast as he could across the party, screaming. He ran up on the stage, and started gulping the waterfall behind Lightning and Axlerod. Lightning looked at what Mater was doing, then looked back at the crowd, then at me.

"_Now I do…" _I mouthed at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, then turned back to Sir Axlerod.

"Um, Sir Axlerod? I can explain; this is Mater, he-"

"Oh I know you. You're the bloke that called into the…"

His voice trailed off as I got lost in my thoughts. I was brought back to reality seconds later when…

_Crap…Mater! Why!?..._

Mater had leaked oil on stage.

_Wait…Mater __**never **__leaks…Lightning obviously doesn't leak…but Axlerod is an electric car…Maybe he faked switching to electric…No, that's…but Mater doesn't leak…I wonder what..._

"scuse me! Leakin' oil! Where's the bathroom? Thank you!"

I groaned. Lightning came over to me. "Come on, Doc."

"Alright. I'm sorry, Rookie. I'll keep an eye on Mater next time…" I replied. I was actually sorry for not watching Mater like I should be. But somethings distracted me, like that silver blue car, some Hugo's I saw...not to mention how rude they were when I was just passing through.

Suddenly when I turned to look behind me, I saw Sir Miles Axlerod staring right at me. I didn't know wy, but that person gave me...a strange feeling. Like he shouldn't be trusted...nah, just me being tired. It's been a long day...

* * *

When Mater came back to us, Lightning asked where he had been.

"What's a rendezvouse?" Was his answer. What kind of answer was that anyway? You don't just answer a question with another question...

"Uh…It's like-a a date." Luigi told him. I rolled my eyes. A rendezvous wasn't a date, it was a kind of meeting...

"A date!?" Mater looked surprised, then smug. Alright, exactly what was going on here?

"Mater, what's going on?" Lightning asked.

"Well, what's goin' on is I gots me a date tomorrow."

Guido said something in Italian.

"Guido don't believe you."

Something was up. Mater doesn't leak oil, and doesn't get dates. Although, he did say it was a rendezvous...

"HEY! Hey, Lady!" Mater yelled and waved at a purple Jaguar. "See ya tomorrow!" He yelled as she drove away. I could from here she seems a bit...embarrassed. Mainly, because her blush told those signs.

Guido spoke in Italian again.

"Guido still don't believe you."

I didn't believe him either...actually, it was hard to believe him in this case.

* * *

After the party, we found a hotel.

"Get some rest, Rookie. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Okay...'night, Doc..." He said driving away.

I climbed into my bed. Sarge, Fillmore, Luigi, and Guido all did the same. Mater just stood there.

"Mater?" No answer. He just stared like that, almost like he was strucken by lightning. Mater let out a soft sigh and smiled like that. Could he fallen of that purple Jaguar at the party. I hope not, that would difficult everything...

"Mater."

"Huh?" he said, his train of thought broken. He stared at me like a lost, helpless puppy. I sighed and hoped my conclusion was wrong.

"Time for bed, Mater."

"Oh...Okay...Goodnigh' Doc..." He said and trailed off, on a couple of minutes he was asleep.

"Goodnight, Mater." I chuckled and was trying to sleep myself. Well, it was hard to. Considering that it was probably daytime at home, while it was night here.

We all went to sleep, not knowing what would await us at the race the next day. I sighed, this was a long day, too many things happened on one single day.

* * *

**Author's notes: ****Well, that went good?**

**I had very hard to write this chapter. You know, trying to make it better and sometimes I forgot to save and Google Chrome crashed several times ...T_T**

**In case you forgot, this fanfic contains both Cars and Cars 2!**

**So, keep calm and listen at the Cars Soundtracks!**

**Lunan95 is off! **

**KA-CHOW!**


End file.
